La desaparición de los squib
by Nai Malfoy19
Summary: Advertencia historia es slash. Este es mi primer fic regalo para mi AI de la torre los nacimientos de magos va decreciendo y un nuevo grupo de magos van por nuestro héroe q no las tiene todas con él donde intervendrán algunos muggles para el gusto de Drac


Título: La desaparición de los squib

Autor: Nai Malfoy

Para mi AI: Aura Aspen

Beta: Zafy

Personajes Draco/Harry, Albus/Scorpius

Sinopsis: La tasa de natalidad de los magos cada ves es mas baja, un grupo de antiguos renegados buscan venganza y a la ves hacerse del poder a costa de algunos squib

Género: Slash. Historia Chico/Chico, Raiting posiblemente NC-17 (por cierto no el mejor)

Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Asociadad y por supuesto Warner Brothers. Este escrito no tiene fines de lucro y es un regalo para mi AI de la torre de astronomía. Espero te guste por que es mi primer trabajo de HP y espero no sea un desastre.

Este será un fic Post DH, incluyendo el epílogo, habrá spoiler del último libro, mi AI pide que no vaya traumatizar, dañar y/o perjudicar al personaje, pero supongo que pondré lo menos posible, no prometo mucho y aun cuando quisiera deberé introducir algún personaje original, espero los personajes no me salgan muy OCC. Este es mi primer fic, se suponía mis neuronas no daban para mas de 15 paginas y termino con la monumental cantidad de 127 paginas en Word, u.u lamento si no es lo que espera pero en verdad me esforcé, creo mi original toma mas de lo que quisiera intente que no fuera así pero los pérfidos personajes no me dejan nada a la ligera, también mis disculpas a las administradoras del AI se que tenia una fecha para entrega, y todo lo que diga será innecesario, pero en verdad mil disculpas, aquí esta ya mi fic.

Cap 1 Pistas

Tiró a un lado el pitillo que antes fumaba, si todo lo que había investigado estaba en lo cierto no tardaría en ver acción esa tarde.

El ruido de los autos estaba a lo que da, era salida del colé de los niños. Muchos también del trabajo y un ir y venir por la zona centro de ese pequeño pueblo. Común como en cualquier otro. Una ciudad tranquila si tomamos en cuenta que la mayor parte de su vida la había tenido en Londres, pero Gwynedd le apetecía un tanto para comprar, como muchos otros, una casita de verano.

De reojo vio como se ponía a su par una chica de cabello negro.

- Altheda, ¿Estas segura de lo que investigaste?- habló tranquilamente, observando a cada uno de los transeúntes.

- Por supuesto, Potter sabes perfectamente que ese es mi trabajo. –sonrío altanera, sabedora de la eficiencia en la labor que desempeñaba- un bonito y lejano pueblo, donde la mayoría habla Gales… curioso ¿no, Potter?

Señalando una luz cambiar, ambos cruzaron al extremo opuesto, encaminando sus paseo hacia un estacionamiento y montando un auto Volvo S60R plateado, no era necesario haber entrado al pueblo, pero era indispensable para ambos reconocer una última vez el lugar en su totalidad, por suerte habían dicho que eran una pareja recién formada en busca de un lugar apacible para vivir, una magnifica coartada si querías preguntar sobre las viviendas y los lugares sin llamar demasiado la atención y amigarse con los lugareños, ávidos de nuevos vecinos. El auto enfiló rumbo al Parc Cenedlaethol Eryri***.

- Aun no termino de comprender lo ocurrido en la abadía del monje irlandés. –Harry conducía y fruncía el ceño al no comprender del todo lo que ocurría

- Perfecto somos dos, pensé que con tu eras quien explicaba las cosas raras.- dijo la mujer mientras ojeaba los folletos que muy amablemente les proporcionó el agente de bienes raíces.

- ¿Qué tal esta Dean? – Hizo una mueca resignada, Altheda Teruel, hermanastra de su antiguo compañero Dean Thomas, era una chica cinco años menor que él, muggle de nacimiento y sin una gota de sangre mágica, pero juraría que de haberla tenido sería una muy orgullosa Slytherin. Medico forense de profesión y con una maestría en investigación, logró entrar en las fuerzas inglesas no sin mucho esfuerzo, pero su astucia le ayudó, caminó duro y no por nada él mismo la respetaba. Cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura y pálida, completamente contrastante a lo que era Dean

- Uff, no me hables de esa cabezota, -soltó los papeles un tanto mal humorada, Dean le presento a Harry en una ocasión en que necesitaba un poco de ayuda mágica experta, hace ya unos ocho años atrás.

- ¿Aun piensa que por ti Ginny y yo lo dejamos?- sonrío indulgente ante el hecho que él mismo sufría del mismo mal, y eso que ya tenía separado de Ginny casi cuatro años

-Va, que piense lo que quiera, nosotros solo somos amigos con derecho, -sonrío picara,- claro después de nuestras respectivas separaciones.-completo sacando la lengua juguetona-

-Si…

Ambos se quedaron en un cómplice silencio rememorando el pasado.

Flash Back

i Era de común acuerdo, su separación por fin era oficial, Ginny y él ahora estaban separados, y él con sus cosas en Londres muggle. No que fuera una separación traumática para ambos, al final por mas que quisieron salvar su matrimonio ya no era posible, Ginny era una maravillosa mujer, dulce con sus hijos y con él, enérgica en su momento, ambos habían pasado por mucho ya desde niños y jóvenes, pero la chispa que los mantenía poco a poco se iba apagando, la rutina, el tiempo, tal vez incluso él hecho que vivió en tan poco tiempo tantas cosas, pero la verdad es que, por lo menos él, se sentía cansado y a la vez angustiado, y siempre culpable por no haberle podido decir sobre lo ocurrido la noche que murió por segunda vez, por desgracia ese hecho solo pudo hablarlo con su actual compañera de investigación.

Ginny aunque vivió cosas duras, no se podía comparar con lo que él tuvo que cargar, y aun ahora, algunas cosas no le contó del todo, en parte se sentía culpable de no contarle y por otro lado se sentía tranquilo por que ella no viviera esos momentos de angustia que en un momento vivió. Ella aun estaba llena de vida y vitalidad, y eso no era algo que el quisiera apagar.

Se angustia y esa angustia radicaba en el hecho que lo querían ascender, no que se quejara, pero él no era de un trabajo de escritorio. Muchos años le tomó tener lo que tenia, su familia, su trabajo, sus amigos, siempre protegiendo a la gente y si le quitaban eso no sabría que hacer.

Los niños ya habían crecido, Lily estaba ya en su último año de escuela, James estaba por insólito que pareciera estudiando lejos, en Francia, no encantamientos avanzados como todos esperaban, sino una licenciatura muggle que tenia que ver con algo que él llamaba cristología. James mas que estudiar huía, no que fuera un cobarde, al contrario, huía de cometer una tontería, cuando se es joven uno comente muchos errores, pero al final el cabezota que tenia por hijo era muy maduro en ciertas cosas, mas de lo que él mismo podía decirse a su edad en el rubro del amor, su hijo mayor se había enamorado con el pasó de los años de Teddy, su ahijado, pero él tenia demasiado claro que él amaba a Victorie, su prima y a ella la quería también, al ser mayores siempre estaban al pendiente del pequeño James y él nunca les dañaría, así que lo mejor era huir a otro lugar donde su corazón no sufriera y pudiera sanar para poder volver a verlos y celebrar su felicidad.

Albus, su segundo hijo, tan parecido a él y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, por ahora estaba de viaje con ese novio suyo, no que le molestara que tuviera un novio, no eran de esa clase, siempre lo apoyaría, como una vez cuando saliera con un vampiro novelesco, cuando tenia tan solo quince años para darle celos al ahora novio, pero por Merlín que su hijo tenia que haber puesto sus ojos sobre ese chico Malfoy, y ahora estaban en su año sabático como él llamaba a esas largas vacaciones por Europa.

Sus hijos habían tomado bien la separación de sus padres, incluso no culpaban a nadie por que ellos veían el ir y venir de los días y las cosas, sus padres no se amaban mas, era mas bien un tipo de camarería y no era justo tenerlos atados a una familia por obligación.

La familia, esa fue otra cosa.

Por desgracia en ese ecuación tuvo que entrar a Altheda, quien por las mismas fechas se separó también de su esposo y sus hijos, dos chicas y un chico se llevaban demasiado bien con él, igual no culparon a su madre y menos a Harry de la separación de la pareja, y es que nadie sabía que él siempre correcto Briyan Show, iba a dejar a su familia colgados con una monumental deuda, adquirida debido a su pasión por el juego y el vino, lo cual le llevó al despido y que Altheda lo echara de su hogar, cosa que él muy querido señor Show, volteó en contra de Altheda diciendo que ella tenia un romance con Potter.

Al final fue Ginny quien apoyo a Altheda, viendo su situación, volviéndose en buenas amigas y asiduas en sus tiempos libres a un pequeño café en Gales a cotillear sobre las últimas noticias de moda, Altheda será una mujer profesional pero eso no quitaba que deje de ser mujer y como tal algunas cosas banales fueran imposibles de olvidar. i/

Fin Flash Back

El silencio fue roto por una parvada de pájaros saliendo al vuelo asustados.

-Harry, creo que esta ocurriendo –señaló una luz violácea asomarse a lo lejos de la carretera.

Harry no contesto pero dio un volantazo, acelerando el auto rumbo a donde la luz. Instintivamente sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo sobre su compañera, un escudo protector junto a uno desilusionador envolvieron el cuerpo de ella, el escudo que cubría su cuerpo fue invento de Hermione, Harry aun con el pasó de los años temía perder a su gente querida, por lo que Hermione junto con él inventaron varios escudos y artilugios para protegerlos, eran pocos ya los allegados en verdad al chico dorado (ahora hombre), una práctica ya aprendida entre ambos después de tantos años de trabajo juntos.

La luz comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, señal que pronto desaparecería. Harry aceleró aun más el auto rentado, al llegar él prácticamente brincó dejando abierta la puerta y retrazada a su compañera, quien ya sabía que no lo alcanzaría y comenzaba a delimitar las cercanías por si había algún extraño.

Harry llegó en el momento justo que desaparecían los últimos encapuchados junto a un grupo de muggles confundidos. Logró divisar una figura menuda.

- Desmasius – gritó alertando al grupo desaparecer, pero no importaba, por fin habían logrado detener a uno de ellos a tiempo.

Observando al caído, sonrío con suficiencia.

- Por fin – intento sonreír una Altheda sofocada- por… fin… uno de ellos…

- Si, -Dicho eso Harry convocó un hechizo de cuerdas silencioso para someter al caído cuerpo, ahora lo importante era verificar a los muggles, lanzarles un oblidiate, y enviarlos a sus casas,

Un grupo de aurores aparecieron a lo menos 3 minutos después de que lanzó un llamado, ese ya no era su asunto, ya sabía de antemano lo que ese grupo de personas le diría, ahora lo importante era averiguar a quien atraparon.

Se dirigió a donde estaba tumbado el cuerpo, su compañera –muy a pesar de varios aurores, una chica muggle, se ganó su lugar entre ellos, claro solo trabajaba con Harry cuando los casos incluían a ambos grupos-, observaba acuclillada como el pecho del encapuchado subía y baja rítmicamente.

Harry solo se agachó, descubriendo el rostro de un chico, tal vez de la edad de su hija Lily, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa, un rostro redondo y pálido, cabello largo castaño. Lanzó algunos hechizos sobre el chico, que de a poco fue despertando.

Se vio en el campo un tanto alterado, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de la mujer junto a él quiso salir, forcejeando con las cuerdas, imposibilitado de hablar.

- Kellan! – Exclamó – Kellan Lutz… -Habló sorprendida

-¿Lo conoces? –Observó un Harry sorprendido, dado que pocas cosas podía sorprenderlo

- Si Kellan, ¿Qué haces aquí?... –observó al chico sumido en un silencio necio -¿Por qué estabas con esas personas?

Nada, de la boca del chico no salía palabra alguna, el chico de unos 16 años solo observaba el bosque temeroso, en un silencio terco.

Harry solo movió la cabeza negativamente, sabía por experiencia propia que ese chico no hablaría, solo le hizo una señal a la mujer que al parecer aun no cabía en su sorpresa, y es que si ella vio lo mismo que él vio, y suponiendo que el chico es conocido por ella, no sabía que podría significar.

Por ahora no podían hacer mas, el chico sería llevado al ministerio para ser interrogado y solo tuvieron la oportunidad de descubrirle el rostro por que era quien era, no más.

Levantándose lentamente solo observaron como el chico fue tomado por un auror.

- Jefe, me llevo a este chico, no sé como puede estar fuera de Hogwarts.

- Será algo que verificaremos en cuanto estemos en el ministerio, Jasón llevadlo y que nadie lo cuestione hasta que llegue, debo arreglar algunos puntos antes de ir al ministerio.

-Si jefe, teniente Teruel, -despidiéndose de ambos con una inclinación, desaparecieron inmediatamente al tocar una cuerda que funcionaba de translador.

-Vamos Alte, -como llamaba a la chica cuando estaban solos y ella alterada- me tienes que contar de donde conoces a ese chico.

-Si pero… él…. Harry ¡es solo un chico!, ¡un chico que se supone no tiene magia!

- ¿Cómo? –sorprendiendo a Harry

*********

Altheda caminaba de un lado a otro, daba gracias a Dios por que sus hijos nunca frecuentaran a ese pobre chico, y es que Harry tardaba tanto y ella sin modo de comunicarse.

Ser compañera de Harry Potter en asuntos muggles no significaba que tendría acceso al ministerio de magia, ni por asomo de equivocación. Pero era tan frustrante no poder hacer nada.

La llamarada de su chimenea la hizo saltar, la figura de Harry apareció, se veía un tanto cansado y su cara no tenía ningún tipo de expresión.

- ¿Cómo a muerto? – tan conocido su semblante para ella.

- Un hechizo de magia oscura, antigua, que se les hacia a los magos que se tenían como esclavos en la edad media, -suspiró cansado, derrotado, ese chico podría tener la edad de Albus y ahora estaba muerto

- ¿Logró decir algo?- ella siempre tranquila, lo importante ahora era resolver ese enrollo, el llorar en ese momento no servia de nada, su lema-

- ¿Acaso no te afecta la muerte de ese chico? –pronunció sorprendido por la frialdad de sus palabras, recordándole a alguien vagamente

- Por supuesto que me afecta, pero llorar no sirve de nada, ahora lo importante es lograr descubrir que pasa y poder salvar a tantos como podamos, -practica como siempre-

- Tienes razón- suspiró derrotado- era fuerte ese chico, supongo por eso lo tenían con ellos- habló sobre que no sabe como se llaman con quienes estaba y sobre que estaban haciendo pruebas…. Algo que buscaban a chicos fuertes en mente y cuerpo para resistir… hablaba entre incoherencias… nada específico, habló sobre buscar los ingredientes para algo… escondidos en diferentes lugares… Praga, Leipzig, Londres, no pudo decir mas, murió. Dio un golpe en el piso, sorprendiendo a su interlocutor.

- Estamos en las mismas… ¡Ay! Harry no sé como ayudarte –soltó con un quejido- sé que entre sus ingredientes incluye seres como yo –a ella le desagradaba eso de muggles- y varias cosas, ingredientes de cosas que no llego a comprender… tal vez es momento que llames a Hermione.

- Supongo, -suspiró, caminando rumbo a las escaleras de lo que ahora era su casa, pequeña de dos pisos, con habitaciones para los chicos y una extra de invitados que más parecía para su actual amiga- subo a darme un baño, lo mejor será descansar, llamare a Hermi a su móvil y le diré que venga con Ron en la noche.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no inmiscuía a sus antiguos amigos en algún caso, no después de que se volviera Auror por lo menos de forma activa. Pero ya no tenia salidas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no comprendía el proceder de lo acontecimientos, las piezas no encajaban por ningún lugar.

No espero respuesta, sabía que la mujer estaba tan o mas cansada que él, aun cuando fuera mas joven no significaba que el ritmo de esas dos semanas trabajando frenéticamente no les dejara una factura alta, no ya no estaban para esos trotes.

*** Parc Cenedlaethol Eryri, en Gales., Snowdonia Nacional Park en ingles, Parque Nacional Snowdonia, es un parque que en realidad existe en Gwynedd.

Gracias Zafy por betear este experimento de mi parte, ahora vere los resultados ^___^

_Hasta aquí por ahora, este es mi primer fic y fue ideado para AI de la torre invisible, se gradece cualquier tipo de comentarío =)_


End file.
